no good in goodbye
by Melody in The Rain
Summary: Tapi, kita pernah bermimpi. [LeviHan, au] [kolaborasi antara LastMelodya dan RainyRain123]


_Hanji, kalau kau baca ini, maka—_ (dihapus)

 _Apa kabar, kacamata bodoh? Aku_ — (dihapus)

 _Aku tidak tahu sedang apa. Pesanmu masih belum kubalas._ (dihapus)

 _Apa kau tidak pernah menyesal memilih pergi?_ (dihapus)

 _Aku takut aku akan men_ —

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. This fanfic is written by **LastMelodya and RainyRain123**. We don't take any material profit except pleasure from this work.

 **Warning:** levihan, au, miss-typo(s), romance/angst.

* * *

 **no good in goodbye**

( Tapi, kita _pernah_ bermimpi )

* * *

Jadi, pada akhirnya Levi menyerah.

Dia masih ingin protes, tapi Mike bersikeras mengatakan bahwa acara reuni ini pasti menyenangkan. Sudah satu dekade lebih berpisah, dan mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan teman lama, imbuhnya. Membesar-besarkan. Padahal, ceritanya biasa saja.

Tapi, senang atau tidak, Levi mendapati dirinya datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

Baru saja masuk ke ruangan luas dengan meja panjang dipenuhi gelas dan makanan, Levi sudah disambut dengung obrolan. Ada yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, ada yang memanggilnya, ada pula sekelompok wanita di sudut sana yang terkikik sambil meneriakkan namanya. Levi jengah. Sebagian besar orang di sini sudah tidak ia ingat namanya, sebagian yang lain tidak terlalu penting untuk dikenal (contohnya wanita-wanita tadi). Mengedarkan pandang, ia melihat Mike sedang mengangkat sloki ke bibirnya di tengah ruangan. Pantas tidak membalas pesan dari tadi.

Levi berdecih dan menyusuri kerumunan.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, matanya memindai seluruh wajah di sana. Wajah asing, tidak kenal, oh bukankah itu orang yang dia patahkan hidungnya dulu? Lupa karena apa, tapi saat orang itu menatap Levi, dia membuang muka dan seakan ingin muntah di tempat. Bahkan dia datang. Seluruhnya datang, semua angkatannya selama SMA dulu. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari _orang itu._

Lagi pula, Levi tidak mengharap apa-apa.

Levi menghela napas. Ditendangnya kaki kursi Mike. "Oi. Ponselmu itu cuma pajangan, apa?"

Mike menoleh, mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Ketika Levi diam saja, dia berdeguk lalu melakukan tos pada udara di depan wajah Levi. "Akhirnya datang juga. Cassanova kita."

"Berisik. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Levi duduk di samping Mike setelah orang sebelumnya menyingkir. Agaknya mengerti untuk pergi sebelum Levi memakinya.

"Wah, tidak seru. Aku baru saja dapat pesan dari Moblit kalau dia akan datang, dan dia juga bilang—"

"Siapa?"

"Moblit. Itu, yang pintar menggambar, yang dulu jadi rekan laboratorium Hanji."

Mendengar nama yang terakhir disebut, Levi merasa kepalanya berputar. Berputar-putar hingga semua kenangannya tumpah-ruah, seperti film dokumenter, seperti pecahan kaleidoskop, meninggalkannya tercenung hingga Mike meninju pundaknya.

"Kau tidak apa? Tidak perlu memaksa kalau tidak mau datang."

Levi memaksa sebuah ekspresi datar andalannya. "Sialan. Lihat siapa yang memohon sampai dua jam yang lalu supaya aku kemari."

Mike terkekeh-kekeh. Diayun-ayunkannya sloki seperempat terisi di dekat kepala. Untuk orang yang baru bertemu setelah lima bulan yang lalu, dia tampak seolah bertemu Levi setiap hari. "Omong-omong, semua di sini kebanyakan membawa pasangannya. Mana pasanganmu?"

"Diam."

"Jangan habiskan umurmu untuk pekerjaan, Levi. Kau mau kukenalkan pada seseorang? Atau," Mike tiba-tiba menatap Levi lurus-lurus, serius. "Atau kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Tepat sasaran.

Mike yang terlalu pintar menebak, atau dia yang terlalu bodoh menyembunyikan? Levi memang belum— _tidak_ bisa melupakannya. Semua pesan singkat yang tidak pernah terkirim, semua foto yang jadi penghuni permanen folder ponselnya, semua kenangan yang selalu diputar ulang oleh otaknya secara otomatis. Levi mencoba segalanya untuk lupa, tapi tidak sadar bahwa setiap dia berusaha keras melupakan, ingatan itu malah membakar di otaknya, meninggalkan jejak jelas.

Levi mengangkat gelas baru di meja, menuangkan sendiri minuman dari botol kaca, lalu meneguknya perlahan, abai terhadap pandangan Mike yang seperti ingin membolongi mata.

"Serius, Levi. Kau benar-benar ...," Mike menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Sudahlah. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan memintamu setengah mati untuk datang ke sini."

Levi baru hendak bertanya mengapa, saat dunia memberinya jawaban langsung.

Kerumunan menyingkir, dan ada yang masuk dari pintu depan. Levi melihat dahi Mike berkerut, dan ketika dia bisa melihat melampaui kepala-kepala yang makin menyurut, dia mendengar bisik-bisik dari sekitar.

"Kau lihat itu? Hanji Zoe! Hanji Zoe datang bersama seorang pria!"

"Siapa itu?"

"Kudengar dia akan bertunangan."

"Kalau aku jadi Hanji, aku juga tidak akan melepas pria seperti dia."

Hanji? Bersama seorang pria? Bertunangan? Levi tidak ingin melihat atau mendengar lebih jauh. Ditatapnya tajam Mike, berharap semua ini bohongan.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau tidak memberitahuku."

Mike sama kagetnya dengan Levi. "Aku sudah! Moblit bilang Hanji akan datang, tapi kau memutuskan perkataanku. Sialan. Maksudku, semua ini, bukan kau. Sori, Levi, tapi kurasa—"

Terlambat.

* * *

 _Aku takut aku akan men—_

* * *

Hanji.

Hanji yang berpakaian serampangan, Hanji yang wajahnya penuh jejak air liur setelah pelajaran sejarah, Hanji yang melompat kegirangan dengan gelas ukur di tangan.

Hanji yang berpakaian elegan, Hanji yang ber _make-up_ , Hanji yang melambaikan tangan santai, sementara tangan lainnya bergenggaman nyaman dengan tangan orang lain.

"Mike!" Hanji dan seorang pria pirang menerobos orang-orang yang masih menggumam, berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu terbeliak. Dan senyumnya menghilang. "Oh ... Levi."

Sebegitu tidak inginnya melihat Levi, kah?

Hanji makin tinggi dan ramping di hadapannya kini. Kacamata kumbang yang biasanya buram dan jarang digosok, berganti menjadi kacamata tipis dan manis. Levi ingat pernah pulang terlambat karena membantu gadis itu mencari kacamatanya di sekolah. Levi ingat bagaimana indahnya menelisik warna mata Hanji ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang seni, musik mengalun lembut, dan Hanji memintanya berdansa. Mereka berputar, berputar, menggenggam, merasakan dunia menjadi hitam putih, sementara hanya mereka yang menghambur-hamburkan warna.

"Levi."

Ada senyum tipis. Ada tangan yang meminta jabat. Seriuh apa pun suara di sekitarnya, Levi merasa semua berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Hanya Hanji sendirilah yang dekat. Terlalu dekat.

Dia terlalu dekat.

Tapi, dia terlalu berbeda.

Levi menyentuh tangan itu sedikit. Hanya sebentar. Karena Hanji buru-buru menariknya lagi dan menoleh ke pria di sampingnya.

"Ini Mike dan Levi. Teman SMA-ku dulu."

 _Jadi, akhirnya hanya teman, huh?_

"Sepertinya kalian teman dekat. "Pria itu menatap lurus ke mata Levi, seperti ingin mengorek kebohongan. Tapi senyumnya mengembang. "Aku Erwin Smith. Tunangan Hanji."

Mike tertawa memaksa. "Lho, kudengar kalian baru akan bertunangan seminggu la—"

"Mike," Hanji memberinya tatapan penuh arti. "Bisa ajak Erwin keliling sebentar? Kurasa dia ingin berkenalan dengan beberapa orang di sini."

"Oh," Mike bergantian menatap Levi, kemudian melihat Hanji. "Tentu."

Lalu, tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Erwin mengecup dahi Hanji sekilas. Matanya mengisyaratkan Levi untuk menjauh,mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Dan tinggal mereka berdua.

Hanjii memandang apa pun kecuali mata Levi. "Sudah lama, ya. Sepuluh tahun tiga bulan."

"Hm. Setelah kau pergi dengan sekadar 'selamat tinggal'."

Hanji tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan, tapi ... hanya itu yang kau ingat dariku?"

Tidak meminta melupakan? Ya, benar. Hanji hanya pergi dengan ucapan seakan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Hanji tidak menggenggam tangannya. Hanji tidak berjanji apa-apa. Bahkan tidak repot meminta Levi melupakannya. Membiarkan kenangan mereka selalu menghantui Levi, tanpa keinginan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingat dariku? Hanya 'teman'?"

"Levi, kumohon—"

"Aku memang tidak sepintar itu untuk mengubur masa lalu."

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Tanpa kata, Hanji seolah tengah bercerita tentang sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah. Tanpa kata, Levi berpikir kalau saja mereka punya cerita yang berbeda. Kalau saja dia yang menggenggam tangan Hanji. Kalau saja ...

Kalau saja Hanji tidak memandangnya sekarang, memerangkap, dan membuat Levi pusing.

"Bisakah kita mengulang lagi? Sebagai teman, seperti dulu?"

Seperti dulu. Seperti ketika Levi mengusap rambutnya pelan, jemari mereka berjalin, seperti ketika Hanji berbisik di tengah pelajaran bahwa, _Hei, aku suka kau. Tidakkah kau sadar?_ Seperti ketika mereka berlari di bawah hujan, terlalu kedinginan bahkan untuk menyadari mereka berdiri berdempetan di halte bus. Seperti dulu, atau sebagai teman? Yang mana yang harus Levi bayangkan?

Hanji meminta semudah dia membalikkan badan dan mengucapkan perpisahan. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, Hanji melakukan semua itu dengan biasa. Seolah hanya Levi yang merasakan. Seolah hanya Levi yang dipermainkan. Seolah dia terlalu dekat. Bisa dijangkau Levi, menggenggam tangannya, menariknya untuk berputar-putar seperti dulu. Hanji terlalu dekat.

Dan Levi takut jatuh cinta padanya lagi.

* * *

Ingatan Levi tentang Hanji tertaut pada batas infiniti. Baginya, Hanji adalah rumus pelajaran Sains yang sulit ia cerna. Mengesalkan dan membuatnya muak. Tapi suatu waktu, Hanji berubah menjadi seni dan segala tetek-bengek estetikanya. Levi bukan pengamat seni, tapi matanya yang awam bahkan mampu menilai bahwa Hanji adalah seni abstrak yang penuh akan spektrum tanpa batas. Berwarna; merah, kuning, hijau, biru—seperti pelangi yang melengkung di atas awan, semanis kurva di atas bibir Hanji, ketika tersenyum, dan berkata pada Levi, bahwa _Aku punya lebih dari satu mimpi. Apakah itu normal? Apakah aku bisa mencapai seluruhnya?_

Ia mengenalnya pertama kali di masa orientasi. Hanji adalah lulusan terbaik di SMP-nya, diundang ke atas podium, didaulat memberi sambutan sebagai perwakilan murid-murid baru. Yang Levi lihat, bukanlah siswa genius sebagaimana mestinya. Hanji berbicara dengan spontanitas yang menguar begitu saja, di matanya, terdapat ledakan-ledakan yang mungkin setara supernova—segala ucapannya tidaklah sistematis, melainkan tersusun atas kata-kata yang refleks berterbangan di udara.

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkesan.

Levi bukan siswa aktif, bukan pula ekstrovert akut. Ia introvert kasar yang mungkin tak akan segan meninju lawan (yang berkamuflase menjadi kawan) di waktu-waktu tertentu. Yang menyukainya mungkin hanya gadis-gadis berisik, yang menilai bahwa seorang lelaki pendiam dan kasar itu sebuah daya tarik besar. Tapi, tidak dengan disukai untuk menjadi teman, pun meski ia pintar dan hidup akan sejuta prestasi. Levi biasa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, tanpa relasi-relasi akrab, tanpa sapaan basa-basi. Ia berteman dengan kubikel perpustakaan, dengan rak-rak penuh debu, dan kursi-kursi lapuk yang tertanam di pojok-pojok dinding. Di sini bebas akan suara kikik-kikik para gadis menyebalkan itu. Maka, ia tak apa walau sendiri. Walau tanpa konversasi kasual yang biasa didengar sana-sini. Ini sudah cukup, ini sudah cukup.

Tapi, suatu hari, Hanji datang dengan tumpukan buku tebal di tangan. Kacamatanya melorot di bawah hidung. Matanya, matanya cokelat dan penuh kilat akan mimpi. Ketika itu, mungkin kali pertama di mana Levi kehilangan kendali akan matanya sendiri, sebab ia terlampau lama menatap kepada mata itu—menyusuri binar-binarnya, menyorot gemintangnya.

Hanji tak berkata apa-apa ketika duduk di hadapannya. Netranya fokus hanya kepada buku di tangan, membacanya, seolah ia hanya sendiri di ruangan ini (di dunia ini, di semesta ini), seolah kakofoni yang merangsek masuk melalui pendengaran Levi tersaring dan menguap ketika sampai di telinga gadis itu.

Mungkin, ada sekitar tiga puluh menit, waktu-waktu di mana Hanji berstagnasi dan Levi menyoroti wajah itu; mata, hidung, bibir, lekuk alis, rambut ekor kuda berantakan, Sampai ketika Hanji berdongak, meninggalkan berbaris-baris kata di buku dan untuk pertama kalinya, keluar dari kontemplasinya sendiri.

Saat itu, Levi tak pernah melupakan suara tipikalnya.

"Aa—hai, apa kau punya pulpen?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang menegur tanpa takut akan reputasi kasar dan wajah galak permanennya.

* * *

Di waktu-waktu setelah itu, Hanji selalu datang bertepatan dengannya; ia selalu mengambil kursi rapuh di seberang mejanya, membawa buku-buku tebal, membaca untuk kemudian mendongak di menit ketiga puluh. "Pinjam pulpen lagi, dong, Levi!" Dan terus berepetisi hingga Levi mengingat segalanya tentang Hanji. Tentang _sienna_ -nya yang menyipit ketika berbicara, tentang kacamata tebalnya yang berkilat di antara bias awal senja yang menelusup lewat jendela.

Di kenaikan kelas yang selanjutnya, mereka satu kelas. Hanji selalu duduk sendiri di sudut kelas, memerhatikan dengan baik, mencatat apa yang dituliskan. Levi mendapati dirinya semakin sering menatap dari baris seberang—berbatas dua kursi—di sudut yang satunya lagi. Ada masa di mana ia mendapati gadis itu tertidur di antara jam pelajaran. Kelopaknya mengatup tenang dan kacamatanya miring hingga melorot. Levi ingin membetulkannya, mungkin dengan kilas-kilas sentuh di pipi ranumnya, atau, di sudut bibirnya. Ia ingin mengelus rambut berantakannya, menyisirnya dengan jemari, mengumpatinya dengan ribuan sarkasme, _berani-beraninya kau mencuri waktuku, kacamata. Berani-beraninya kau menarik perhatianku._

Tapi mungkin, Hanji tak akan pernah mendengarnya. Ia tak akan pernah tahu ada mata Levi di seberang sana, mengikuti pergerakannya dan mematri memori akan dirinya dalam-dalam. Siluetnya di antara senja yang melontar sejuta spektrum jingga. Tawanya. Tawanya yang keras dan terkadang membuat teman-teman kelasnya menyingkir ketakutan. Levi ada di sana. Ia ada di sana. Selalu, dan _selalu_.

Mungkin, pertama kalinya Hanji sadar adalah ketika kenaikan kelas kembali datang dan menjebak mereka di satu kelas yang sama—lagi. Ketika Levi memilih tempat duduk di sampingnya, sering berkata padanya, _"Jangan tidur dulu, kacamata bodoh."_ ketika netra Hanji sudah tertutup separuh. Ketika Levi selalu menunggunya lama di ruang seni, berdalih ia malas mengikuti pelajaran Kalkulus (padahal Hanji tahu, tak ada satu pun pelajaran yang Levi benci). Ketika Levi mengantarnya pulang sampai halte, untuk kemudian terjebak hujan, mengempaskan tawa yang kemudian membuat mereka menguar rona merah muda.

Dan, ketika Levi menarik tangannya di antara piano dan gitar-gitar tanpa tuan. Meninggalkan musik yang masih mengalun, sisa-sisa euforia berdansa tanpa tempo, jejak senja yang kemudian menjadi kasual dalam siluet Hanji.

"Aku pernah bermimpi, Levi," Sebelah tangan Hanji masih di pundak Levi, mata mereka tak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain. "Memakai gaun panjang yang cantik, seperti para putri di negeri dongeng. Mungkin seperti Cinderella, tapi orang-orang bilang, biru tidak cocok denganku. Aku cocok dengan warna kuning. Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi? Apakah gaun Belle terlihat cocok untukku?"

Levi menahan diri untuk tidak menangkup wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Belle, bodoh."

Hanji tertawa lebar. "Astaga! Kau ini norak sekali!"

"Biar."

Hanji masih tertawa. Dan Levi sudah tak mampu mengendalikan tangannya lagi. "Tapi, apa pun itu, Hanji," ujarnya, pelan, tak sekasual biasanya sebab Levi menyebut nama Hanji kali ini. "Sisakan aku ruang di antara mimpi-mimpimu."

"Eh?"

Mereka mungkin tak akan melupakan ini, untuk beberapa tahun ke depan—atau bahkan selamanya kemudian;

Ruang seni, senja di jendela, dan ciuman di bibir untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadikan itu gaun pengantinmu. Untuk bersanding denganku. Nanti."

* * *

Tapi selanjutnya, yang Levi ingat hanya buram-buram kelam.

Seharusnya, Levi mengerti hal ini lebih awal. Hanji punya begitu banyak mimpi. Gadis itu menumpukkan mimpinya di atas goresan pensil, buku-buku perpustakaan, dan rumus-rumus yang menghiasi lembaran _notes_ -nya. Hanji ingin jadi ilmuwan, katanya. _Scientist_. Sesuatu yang tak sesederhana pemikiran Levi. Hanji memang rumit, memang. Tapi Levi tak pernah tahu batasan rumit yang mampu digapai pada diri Hanji. Ia tidak pernah _benar-benar_ tahu.

Maka, ketika Hanji mengatakan ia akan mengejar mimpi setelah lulus, Levi tahu ia telah kehilangan gadis itu. Ia telah kehilangan rencana masa depannya; bekerja sebagai arsitek, membangun rumahnya sendiri, _dan_ menikahi Hanji. Membangun keluarga kecil yang sederhana, dan mungkin, dengan satu atau dua anak. Sebab dengan Hanji, ia tahu akan seberapa berisik masa depannya nanti.

Nanti.

Omong kosong.

"Kau tahu, kan, Levi, aku punya banyak sekali mimpi."

Levi tahu, _Levi tahu_.

"Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan jalan untuk menuju mimpiku yang pertama ini."

Maka Hanji pergi, meneruskan sekolahnya di MIT, Boston. Itulah jalan pertamanya, menuju impian masa kecilnya, impian infinitinya, impian terbesarnya; _Scientist._

"Selamat tinggal, Levi."

Sebab seharusnya, Levi mengetahui ini dari awal.

Hanji punya banyak sekali mimpi, sedang ia—

 _Hanji adalah satu-satunya mimpi yang ia punya._

* * *

Meski menyakitkan, Levi pada akhirnya menerima permintaan itu.

Berteman lagi, seperti dulu. Seolah dulu mereka memang hanya dua entitas yang menaut relasi tak lebih dari sekadar teman. Seolah sentuh-sentuh Levi di tangah Hanji, di rambut, di pipi, di bibir, _di bibir_ , adalah hal yang yang tak perlu dipertanyakan maksud-maksudnya.

Tapi, mungkin, _teman_ memang tidak terlalu buruk. Status itu—setidaknya—mampu membawa Levi kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa-masa di mana ia mampu menatap Hanji tanpa batas-batas tekanan sekitar. Masa-masa di mana Hanji tertawa padanya seolah mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang paling menyenangkan. Masa-masa muda, penuh renjana. Yang berbeda adalah, tak ada uar-uar cinta. Tak ada.

Mungkin Levi masih punya (tidak, bukan, bukan mungkin, memang masih), tapi tidak dengan Hanji. Konversasi mereka hanya akan diisi dengan basa-basi pekerjaan, sekelebat masa lalu, destinasi-destinasi masa depan yang lebih jauh dari ini.

"Jadi, mimpimu terwujud, ya, Tuan Arsitek?"

Hanji mengujar seperti biasa. Matanya menatap jenaka, pipinya terangkat sebab bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Pertemuan pertama mereka di luar acara reuni terjadi dua hari setelahnya, di kafe dekat SMA mereka dulu. Di antara hiruk-pikuk yang masih terasa seperti dulu.

Bagian mananya yang terwujud, Levi tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia mengingat bahwa di waktu-waktu dulu, ia berkata bahwa Hanji tentang cita-citanya. Arsitek. Dan Levi selalu menyebutnya cita-cita, bukan mimpi. Sebab ironis, mimpi itu kali ini, mungkin, tak akan pernah memiliki peluang untuk terwujud.

"Dan kau? Sudah berapa mimpi yang terwujud?"

 _Dari sekian banyak mimpimu, Hanji. Sudah berapa yang terwujud?_

"Wah!" Perempuan itu tak segera menjawab, melainkan menggoda Levi dengan satu tatap jenakanya. "Kau masih ingat tentang omong kosong naifku itu, Levi?"

 _Omong kosong naïf?_

"Ah, maksudku, ayolah, Levi! Itu hanya ucapan dari seorang gadis naïf sepuluh tahun lalu." Hanji mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap jendela besar di belakang punggung Levi, menghitung satu persatu orang yang lewat. "Semakin dewasa, waktu mengajarkanku untuk berpikir sederhana. Dan realistis, Levi. Jadi, mimpi-mimpi absurd yang kukatakan dulu itu, _mungkin_ sekarang sudah tak ada lagi."

Levi mengerti, sangat-sangat mengerti. Bahwa waktu selalu punya andil untuk mendewasakan seseorang. Bahwa waktu merupakan pusat dari segala kedinamisan yang terjadi di semesta ini. Tapi, tidak, ia tidak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana waktu bisa mengubah Hanji dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun ini. Hanji-nya, Hanji-nya yang penuh akan mimpi dan bintang-bintang yang menggenapi. Menyisakan seorang Hanji Zoe yang berpikir dewasa dan realistis.

Ia seperti melihat sebuah paradoks. Bahwa di mata Levi, Hanji yang sekarang bukanlah Hanji. Hanji yang sekarang terlampau jauh akan pelukan semesta, terkungkung dalam pusaran bumi yang entah berakhir hingga ke mana.

 _Hanji, Hanji. Apa yang sudah dunia lakukan padamu?_

"Kau tahu, kacamata." Ketika itu, ada binar yang Levi tangkap pada netra di balik kacamata cantik itu. Mungkin, karena panggilannya. Atau mungkin, karena kilat aneh di mata Levi yang ia kira tak akan disadari siapa pun. "Terkadang, aku tak bisa membedakan antara realistis dan fantasis. Tapi, untuk saat ini, terlalu banyak fantasis yang berkamuflase menjadi realistis."

Hanji berstagnasi dalam hening, lama. Meninggalkan orang-orang di luar jendela yang dhitungnya, meninggalkan teh kamomail yang tengah diminumnya.

Levi menatap lagi. Mengembuskan napasnya yang setengah sesak ke udara di sekitar. Melesapkan senyum. "Kau dan mimpi adalah satu-satunya hal paling realistis yang paling kutahu."

Mungkin, ada satu masa di mana Levi merasa Hanji ingin kembali. Ke masa-masa dulu, di mana ia masih bisa menonton serial Disney tanpa pikir-pikir akan dunia luar. Di mana Levi ada di sana untuk menemani, mungkin dalam mata yang tertutup setengah, kantuk-kantuk yang menyerang, dan gumam-gumam kesal Hanji di pertengahan film. Tapi, Levi tak pernah benar-benar tahu, apakah masa-masa itu benar masih ada. Di relung pemikiran Hanji yang kini semakin rumit, berkonversi dengan segala hal akan teori-teori Sains, hipotesis tak menentu, analisis tak pasti. Levi tak tahu lagi.

Yang Levi tahu hanya, Hanji bukan lagi miliknya. _Atau memang Hanji tak pernah menjadi miliknya_. Tangan Hanji tak akan pernah bisa ditariknya, jemarinya tak akan lagi bermain-main di antara sela jemarinya. Matanya, matanya tak akan pernah lagi menatap dekat mata Levi, mengedip lembut, menantang perasaannya.

Hanji, kini, milik orang lain. Milik Erwin Smith yang tampan itu. Yang kaya dan digilai banyak wanita. Mungkin Hanji menjadi salah satunya kini. _Gila. Gila._ Levi ingin tertawa, mengumpat, berteriak. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak akan.

"Omong-omong, selamat atas rencana pertunanganmu nanti." Levi mengalihkan tatapnya, menyesap teh hitam dan tak ingin melihat netra cokelat Hanji. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan tunangan, eh."

Hanji tetiba bergerak dari diamnya. Kursinya berderit dan Levi, menurunkan cangkir dari depan bibirnya. Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap lagi.

"Tunangan? Yang benar saja!" balas Hanji menahan tawa. Levi merasa mengalami disorientasi waktu sesaat. Pahit di teh hitamnya berhenti di tenggorokan, menyekatnya, namun seperti memunculkan setitik harapan.

Sebut Levi naïf, bodoh, dan _bodoh_. Tapi Levi ingin berteriak, menerjang Hanji, berkata di telinganya, _"Katakan apa maksudmu, kacamata?! Katakan apakah tunangan sial itu tak pernah terjadi?!"_

Tak akan pernah.

"Bukan tunangan, Levi." Tubuh Hanji menegak setelah sekian lama membungkuk, seolah kali ini menjaga jarak. Jemarinya yang kini begitu lentik (tidak seperti dulu, dulu kuku Hanji pendek-pendek dan terlihat menjemukan), melingkari cangkir tehnya sendiri. Mengangkatnya, membiarkan aroma teh bertandang pada penciumannya. "Tapi menikah, seminggu lagi."

Tidak ada yang retak, tidak ada yang pecah.

Tapi Levi begitu yakin bahwa hatinya telah berserakan di atas lantai.

* * *

" _Kau masih ingat tentang satu mimpiku, Levi? Di sore itu. Ketika kita berdansa di ruang seni yang sepi."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Tentang gaun pengantin. Gaun kuning Belle."_

"… _Oh."_

" _Aku masih ingin memakainya, Levi. Di pernikahanku dengan Erwin nanti."_

Dan Levi seharusnya sadar semenjak awal.

Bahwa Hanji tak punya ruang lebih untuk menampung dirinya di antara mimpi-mimpi perempuan itu.

* * *

Awalnya Levi kira ia bermimpi buruk.

Ia bermimpi Hanji tertawa padanya di senja hari, menceritakan segala sesuatunya tentang Erwin, dan memintanya, memintanya mengantar ke salah satu teman desainer kenalannya untuk mengambil gaun pernikahan. Levi juga berkata tentang gaun Belle itu. Gaun kuning, gaun yang mampu menguarkan segalanya tentang Hanji; terang, bersinar, ceria, eksentrik. Gaun yang dulu … yang dulu sempat ia bayangkan, akan dipakai Hanji ketika mereka bersama-sama bersanding di atas altar.

"Alooo alooo, selamat pagi, Levi!"

Tapi Hanji yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya di pukul tujuh tadi, memaksa Levi mengingat bahwa kilas-kilas itu bukan mimpi. Levi membuka dengan mata masih setengah terkatup, rambutnya berantakan, ada sisa-sisa insomnia berbentuk lingkar hitam halus di bawah matanya. Tangan-tangan disodorkan, sebungkus plastik berisi dua porsi sarapan ada di sana. Tanpa basa-basi maupun izin si pemilik apartemen, perempuan itu menerobos masuk melalui celah ruang yang tersisa di samping tubuh Levi.

"Ayo, sarapan."

Kalau saja adegan ini terjadi sebelum separasi memisahkan mereka, Levi akan dengan senang hati menerima sarapan itu. Mengganggu Hanji yang biasanya makan terlalu cepat, membuatkannya teh selagi perempuan itu mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka, dan membiarkan mereka minum dalam satu cangkir berdua, mungkin dengan bonus ciuman usilnya, yang merambat dari bibir cangkir ke bibir Hanji. Hanji akan mengumpat dan mengerang kesal, tapi, tak sampai lima detik setelahnya, ia yang akan merampas leher Levi dan tidak akan melepaskannya hingga kehabisan oksigen di pagi hari.

 _Kalau saja._

Karena kali ini, tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka makan dengan tenang—terlampau tenang. Levi tidak membuatkan teh, Hanji tidak mencucikan piring. Mereka segera berangkat menuju desainer kenalan Hanji setelah Levi selesai mandi. Tak ada konversasi berarti, selama perjalanan, Levi hanya melihat abu-abu yang sulit ditangkap pada tatap-tatap Hanji.

 _Ia terlalu sama dan berbeda di waktu bersamaan._

"Kita sudah sampai, Levi."

Hanji memperkenalnya pada Nanaba, seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang begitu modis. Nanaba membawanya ke sebuah kubikel penuh kain-kain, juga uaran bunyi khas mesin jahit. Di sana, ada satu lemari kaca yang eksklusif, seolah dibuat khusus untuk gaun indah yang berada di dalamnya.

Indah dan berkelas.

"Itu pesananmu, Hanji." Nanaba tersenyum kepada Hanji. "Bagaimana? Mau langsung mencobanya?"

Hanji mengangguk bersemangat, dan menghilang di ruang ganti bersama Nanaba.

Ketika itu, Levi berharap bahwa ia tak pernah datang ke acara reuni di waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Ia berharap tak pernah bertemu dengan Hanji di perpustakaan. Ia berharap tak pernah memerhatikan perempuan itu di acara pembukaan masa orientasi. Levi berharap, Levi berharap tak pernah berbagi waktu dan renjana dengan Hanji; di perpustakaan, di kelas, di ruang musik, di kubikel apartemnnya, di segala harinya, di setiap jamnya.

 _Levi berharap tak pernah mencintai Hanji._

"Levi, coba lihat ke sini."

Levi selalu mengingat sosok Hanji di antara spektrum senja, di sudut kelas, di dekat jendela. Masa-masa di mana ia memerhatikan dari kursi seberang dan akan mengalihkan tatap ketika Hanji mulai menyadari tatapannya. Siluetnya di waktu-waktu ketika itu adalah yang akan selalu Levi rangkum di sudut otaknya. Ia bisa melihat helai-helai rambut Hanji yang berantakan di antara kuncirnya, menantang udara, membuat tangannya ingin bergerak, menggapai. Ia bisa melihat pantulan di kacamatanya yang melorot di hidung. Dan ia bisa melihat seluruh figurnya di sana.

Hanya saja kali ini, segalanya lesap menjadi kepingan memento yang hilang. Kesederhanaan Hanji yang menjadi favoritnya tak akan pernah terlihat lagi, tersubtitusi dengan siluet baru yang begitu indah—sekaligus begitu paradoks.

Di antara jendela yang terbuka dan matahari pagi, ia melihat Hanji dengan gaun kuning impiannya. Jatuh menutupi hingga ujung kaki. Bahunya terbuka, membuat Levi mengingat betapa Hanji memiliki bahu yang sangat indah. Lekuk-lekuk pinggangnya, belah dada rendahnya, kuncir tinggi rapinya.

" _Aku pernah bermimpi, Levi, memakai gaun panjang yang cantik, seperti para putri di negeri dongeng. Mungkin seperti Cinderella, tapi orang-orang bilang, biru tidak cocok denganku. Aku cocok dengan warna kuning. Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi? Apakah gaun Belle terlihat cocok untukku?"_

 _But do you remember …_

" _Jadikan itu gaun pengantinmu. Untuk bersanding denganku. Nanti."_

… _this scene is a scene we've ever dreamed of._

Hanji lebih terang dari mentari, ia lebih indah dari bintang-bintang di malam hari. Tapi, bagi Levi, Hanji hanya akan terus-menerus hidup di dalam mimpi.

Dalam mimpi yang infiniti.

* * *

(Maka di setiap pagi ketika Levi terbangun, ia akan melihat sinar mentari menyusup di balik tirai, ia akan menutup rapat hingga tak ada lagi sisa-sisa cahaya yang menerobos kegelapan, dan ia akan terpejam lagi, mencoba tertidur kembali.

… dan berharap seluruh hidupnya hanyalah mimpi.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _ **credits:**_ _no good in goodbye milik the script, a little too not over you milik david archuleta, kamu ngga sendiri milik tipe x,_ _prompt milik plotideas, d_ _an cover fik dibuat oleh RainyRain123._

 _ **a/n:**_ _RainyRain123_ _: fik pertama di akun kolab ini yey! saya mau berterima kasih banyak_ — _banyak sekali_ — _pada LastMelodya yang udah menginspirasi saya selama ini (juga nemenin ngemaso bareng huhuhehe :"p). dan juga buat pembaca: semoga suka! ada banyak sekali suka duka yang melatarbelakangi fik ini, tercetusnya ide kolab malah karena saya dan hidya berbagi nasib yang sama TvT tapi semoga ini bisa jadi awal kolab-kolab lainnya, ya (ngarep ehe). oke, terima kasih sudah membaca \\(`v`)/_ _LastMelodya_ _: finally anak pertama saya dan rain lahiiir hshshswhs saya nggak tahu gimana menggambarkannya, tapi, dapat kesempatan untuk kolab bersama author favorit itu salah satu priceless moment yang nggak bisa digantikan dengan apa pun :") ehehe. pokoknya, terima kasih untuk rain_ — _seorang inspirator, motivator, sekaligus sahabat, yang udah mau berbagi suka-duka sama saya selama ini. terima kasiiiih untuk segalanyaaaa 3 dan untuk para pembaca, kami tahu ada banyaaak sekali kekurangan dalam fik ini, tapi, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya sebagaimana kami berdua menikmati proses ketika menulis fik ini. enjoy reading dan terima kasih sudah mampir!_

 _ **-Melody in The Rain-**_


End file.
